


Unexpected Defenses

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU in which there is no game, Angst, Cronus has good intentions, Crushes, Damvris is more than Johnvris, Dreams, Drugs, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Hints of murder, Humanstuck because i can't handle the horns, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kanaya the bitch, Karkat works at Kanaya's store, Look at these tags, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Rufioh is drunk and heartbroken, Sappy, Self-Defense, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Vriska has siblings, accidental incest ship, adorable siblings, chapter 5 is going to be kind of dark, crack ships, don't hate it too bad., eventually everyone shows up with their own story thing, just cute normal adventures, little edits, maybe vague smut?, mentions of incest and rape, multiplies of 5 continue with that particular story line, my 1st fanfiction, no actual plot, sollux is a dick, soon a wedding, vague sexual content, you know can guess which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seemingly random humanstuck adventures of the beta and alpha gang. Might have vague smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**I don't own Homestuck but you already know that. Just saying.**

**Unexpected Defenses**

**Ch.1**

**Karkat**

Working the cash register of your cousin's store is not what you imagined for the summer of your senior year. Maybe you should have told Kankri to fuck off, instead of your nonexistent summer plans. After a long ass lecture, he volunteered you for Kanaya's shop. Fucking Kankri, he is so nosy. Who knows how long you will be forced to work here.  

     Maybe you can blackmail Gamzee and Tavros to work here as well, but they might start making out. Sollux is out, Eridan might start hitting on people. Feferi might do it, Aradia is trying to reform Sollux from an asshole, so she is always tried,and making little progress. Rose, Dave, John and Jade are unaccounted for. Nepeta probably has a sugar high and is chasing something or the other while Equius is chasing her. Vriska is probably playing the hate-love game with Terezi or sending mean texts to Tavros, the girl really does need take a hint. Someone should inform her of Tavros dating Gamzee, but it is sure as hell isn't gonna be you. Maybe, you could make a _subtle_ to the other members of the group to tell her. That would would solve the problem. Probably.

Terezi should really make up her mind on dating someone, seriously.Talk about building someone's hopes only to knock them down. Not that you still have a crush on her or anything.

   You look around your cousin's clothes shop that is filled with mostly her designs. While you know she worked hard, you have yet to realize the full extend of it. You know she had to fight for the deed to this building, you know they didn't take her seriously at first. No one would tell you what happened for her to get the deed, and probably never will. After sighing for no apparent reason, you lay your head down for a few minutes, then your phone starts buzzing. After your phone stops buzzing, you hear the doorbell ring.

   You don't look up for a personal principal. Yep, to show you give 0 fucks about what they want. You are gonna be a douchey cash register guy, who won't give them any shitty help. That is the job of the other people who all decided to take a break at the same time. The bastards. Who do they think they are? Your resolute not to look up, is strained when you feel them staring at you.You know what you look like, with you short and curly black hair, your faintly tanned skin, your strange reddish hazel eyes, short height. You not so ugly or beautiful for them to be staring, unless this about them wanting help.Two can play at this game, you won't look up.

   After what feels like two hours,(but according to the clock 10 minutes) you look up. The person that is staring looks like Dave Strider. You say looks like because this guy is taller by a few inches, has spiker hair, pointier shades, and likes a tad bit cooler. Not that you think Dave is cool, why would you think that BS, he is lame. This guy has blonde hair like him, and the same stoic facial expression. He has a white T-shirt with a orange hat on it, 'ironic' shit must run in the family. His friend,maybe boyfriend, catches you eye. He has tanned skin like those who run around under the sun. His manner reminds you of Jade, but he looks more like John with his eyes full of mischief. His dark green eyes, and kind of spiked hair. He has a t-shirt with a green squid thingy on it, a dark green jacket, and cargo pants. The way he keeps glancing at the Strider, well, if you didn't think they were a couple before, now you believe it. He walks toward you. Looks like you have to use different language than you usually do. 

  "Hello Mr.Fuckass, how can I help you?" , you added Mister. You believe that is good enough formal language.


	2. Meanwhile with Vriska Sekert

**Vriska**

  You are awoken by little hand paps. You turn your head only to be papped again.You huff, sit up and look at the triplets (two 8oys and a girl). The 8oy on the right is Jacion, the 8oy on the left is Jaymon, and the girl in your lap is Jordan. They are eight years old.While you think their names will get them 8ullied. Your mother would say, "If I wanted to hear your damned opinion I would ask for it," if you remarked on it. You rather not hear her attitude if you could help it. You look at the kids occupying your space.

  You have to admit your half siblings are adorable little shits. Big blue eyes (reminding you of yours), their blond hair (contrasting to your blue black hair), and tan skin (darker that your pale white skin). Your act more like the wicked queen instead of Snow White, but you could care less. (They are your three little dwarfs.)  They peer at you, they are probably hungry. They are quiet children, truly Jacion does most of the talking, even though they all can talk. You don't quite know what happened to them before they came to live with your family. Even though you and sister are related to them, you mother never said from which side. Your mother was gone for almost two years a long time ago, which means she could have easily have given birth to them. 8ut that doesn't matter really. You push Jordan out of your lap, and jump off the bed running through the medium-sized hallway of the fairly big apartment. You hear them running after you as you jump and lay on the couch. In a single file order they sit in front of the couch facing the TV. Really _polite adorable little shits_. God, sometimes they are too cute for their own good. 

     Considering you have the remote to the TV, you could turn to anything. You turn to Sesame Street. You grew up watching this, why shouldn't they. They seem transfixed staring at the Elmo, Oscar, and Cookie Monster. You get off the couch, and deftly avoid stepping on the kids, and head to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, you prepare breakfast consisting of cereal. This time there is actually milk. (Sometimes no one goes grocery shopping.) After everyone eats, you wash dishes and watch cartoons with the kids the rest of the day. It was pretty peaceful, and just what you needed after dealing with bullshit and school work. You were considerably close to being content. Almost happy, almost.

  John calls later, but you only answer b/c the kids are finally asleep, and you don't wanna hear their voices now. It is 10 p.m. You and John talk for a bit. You finally fall asleep around one a.m. after goofing around on the internet. 

  The next day you do the same thing. Someone should go grocery shopping.

**:::;)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 8's are there for my personal benefit. I loved making the little kids. They are so cute in my mind! Notice how I got them all to six letters.....  
> Jacion is pronounced Jason.


	3. Meanwhile with Sollux Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux gets punished for being a dick.

**Sollux**

      You are gaming with most of your 'friends', expect for Vriska and KK. KK, according to GZ is working at Kanaya's shop. Vriska is probably looking after her little siblings, you think you are only who knows she has younger siblings. AA, your girlfriend is running her hands through you short light brown hair. You are sitting on the floor facing the screen with your back on her legs and she is sitting on the couch behind you. The couch is an ugly shade of green, probably for Strider's bro's fiance . Your playing a game with Dave and John, you're winning for now. You realize if you get too cocky, the tables will turn. You will teach these fools you are not to messed with for now, especially when it comes games.

     After you win the third time, you set off to the Strider bathroom. You can only hope it is not filled with those weird puppets Dave's brother keeps around the house. Though you admit it is funny to see Dave flip out over them.

* * *

 

  When you get to the bathroom you notice the door is closed, but not locked. You decide that even this looks suspoious, you really don't care. You open the door to see -.... Something that makes you look at Tavros differently for the rest of your life. You expected it of Gamzee, but not Tavros. Now the image is burned into your eyes. You are forever scarred.

      You abscond and wait an hour. Then go back to the bathroom, do your business, and return to the living room. No, you didn't see Tavros and Gamzee basically having sex in the Strider bathroom. You didn't see anything. And told Tavros as much when he asked about. Gamzee looks like he doesn't care. He also smirks broadly when he and Tavros return to the living room. Stupid clowns and their need for bathroom sex.


	4. Karkat's Sequel featuring Dirk and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to the first chapter.

      Mr. Fuckass, as you have named him, doesn't react to the name. You aren't as unnerved by this reaction as you could have been. Considering Dave does this kind of shit all the time.

      His boyfriend clears his throat."So, old chap, I'm Jake English. And my.... fiance is Dirk Strider. We came to pick a package, that Miss Maryam said would be ready for us. Is it ready?" You notice his voice is full of disbelief as if he can't believe he has a male fiance. You have to wonder if he related to John or Jade, he seems like them. A lot like John with green eyes and a slightly different hairstyle. Not that you think of John of a lot.

     You suddenly remember that you were instructed to give a package to a Jake English, but how were you suppose to Dave's brother was going to show up as well? The packet is under this desk/counter thing. It is wrapped in green and orange paper. Weird. You won't attempt to fathom the mind of you cousin's girlfriend while she was wrapping this. Nope, you aren't going there.

      Anyway, you hand them the package, and you notice Jake blushes faintly at the sight of it. You wonder what that is about. Makes you curious of the cont-...... No! You are not going ask, you are not going to-.

      "What is in the box and what is it for?" Damn it, you asked. Past you is a fucking dumb ass.

        Dirk raises his eyebrows. "You don't know? It is a surprise, it is for our up coming wedding." He has a faint blush and geez, he is adorable! No wonder he is getting married, to stop people from throwing themselves at him. 

          Jake clears his throat and you realize you staring at his future husband. You look down to get your flaming red face under control. "Say, what was your name again?" 

          "My name is Karkat." You wonder if it was a good idea to tell him your name when he repeats it over and over. 

            He snaps his fingers. "By golly, I know of you! You're one of the ole' boys who was quite taken with Jade!" he exclaims. "Why don't you come to the wedding."

            You plan to avoid weddings, especially after last time. The only one you feel you would have to go to is Gamzee's marriage to Tavros. Seriously, the clownfuck is in deeply love with that kid. You have to admit to jealousy over that. You start to say no, but his face is so happy, you give in and say yes. He squeals! Fucking _squeals_! 

           "Yes, I can't wait to see you there. John will tell you about the details, or you could ask Miss Maryam. Tally ho!" and with that he leaves with Strider. You're speechless, Sollux would be surprised (and pleased). You love that guy assumed everything. But whatever, now you need nice clothes.


	5. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns.........And everything is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EriSol = Damien  
> Tavris = Isabel  
> (It was kind of inspired by The Little Mermaid song)

> **Be the guy lost in memory lane....**

    You won't lie and say all you have are bad memories. Actually, you have good memories. They just happen to be a little tainted. Despite what everyone think, you aren't depressed and surly aren't suicidal. If anything you are very indifferent to pretty much everything. You'd be envious of your cousins Sollux and Eridan every so often. People say you are what they would look like if they were fused together. You are a little scraggly, with moderately long bangs, dark eyes, a haunting expression (or so you've been told), and a snobbish personality. 

     

    You dislike your cousins for them never knowing the feeling of losing their one and only friend. For never being accused for hurting her. Watching her be taken to be put in intensive care. To not know if she is still alive or not. To know that you never got the chance to tell her you loved her. To know that by turning down her offer to run, might have killed her. To know her family hurt her, then accused you. To know she trusted you. You let her down, and everyday when you wake up, you feel like you are dying. 

 

   You tried to save her. Isabel, cousin to Tavros and Vriska. Tavros and Vriska weren't aware of their relative Isabel. You miss Isabel. It is not good to dwell on the past, but you can't help it. It is terrible. As you drift off to sleep you have nagging voice that there is a reason why she pops up in your head.........

 

* * *

 

 

> **Be the abomination**

   You always felt like that. And your family treated you like one. Treated being the key word. You hate that word, you hate your parents, you hate yourself. You always...rebelled? That is the right word right? Rebel, sounds pretty...Maybe that is why you have a mohawk like hair cut? You think it is like mohawk. You think you like mohawks.You think a lot of things. Like you think your name starts with an I? You wish you knew...but everything is a......little fuzzy.... 

    

   You have faint good memories. You remember a boy with serious dark eyes. A boy who rarely smiled, except with you. He. He tried to help you. You think. You think his name was Derek? It started with a D. He was your only friend and you were his only friend too. You don't remember. You just hurt.....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and its later sequels are going to be serious. If you have an idea on how it can be improved feel free to comment and tell me.


	6. The Sexy Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has a teasing secretary and a plead for fashion help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Rosemary!

> **Be the hard-working fashion designer being distracted by her beautiful and lovely secretary**

  You are Kanaya Maryam, and your girlfriend/secretary is teasing you again. Of course she is trying to play innocent. Besides the longing glances, the motions of her always touching you. Goodness, she is terrible.

If Kankri wasn't next door you would totally do Rose right there on your desk. Of course Porrim wouldn't really care what you did as long as you finished the designs beforehand. Kankri, oh dear, he would lecture until the wee hours of tomorrow morning. You glance at Rose and you feel a hunger coming, so to speak. But then again you are helping plan Dirk and Jake's wedding. When you glance at Rose who is practically in nothing but a slip of a dress, your mind blanks out. Maybe they wedding plans could wait...

 Bang! The slam of a door distracts you. You can't help but jump, Cronus must have been here. Fucking sleaze bag. You hate him with a passion that you didn't know you had. You have to say Eridan is a lot better. Eridan is even more stylish. You resist huffing.

 You get a text as soon as Rose's legs distract you again. It is from Karkat:

**HEY, KANAYA STRIDER'S BROTHER'S FIANCE INVITED ME TO THEIR WEDDING CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE ME A SUIT OR SOMETHING**

  Karkat in a suit? Excellent! You quickly reply back with I.Will.Help.You. Now not even Rose's legs can distract you as you set off with making them plans. You can't wait.


	7. Eridan's Bae

>   **Eridan**

You are Eridan and your girlfriend is deliciously hot. Her name is Izzy Flounders and she is the best ever. She is a fisherman's daughter but fragile however. She may have violent mood swings, but she is more stable to you than most people. You suppose it is because she relates to you in a way you didn't think was possible Or maybe, because she is basically an easy going person. She sparks your heart with her smiles, her tan skin makes you want to touch. Her hazel eyes leave you hypnotized. Her pink streaked  blonde hair is so soft. 

But despite all that, you can't but feel like she is just using you. Sure, you both have fun on your dates, she always check her phone. She always treats your a pet, she has to care for. Maybe she doesn't even like you. Maybe she is using you to make an ex boyfriend mad. These doubts invade your mind over and over again. Who are you to know to assume things?

Anyway. She loves you, she has too. That is probably why she tolerates she, because you're pretty loaded. Then again she isn't that bad off herself. 

You love smelling her hair, how well she fits in your lap, the way she laughs.......  You could go on and on about her.

* * *

>   **Izzy**

You are debating whether or not your relationship with Eridan good. On one hand he is amazingly sweet, then again he is often very rude. He is spoiled yet one of the most self less you ever met. He certainly has a low self esteem, but it comes with high standards. He is at least a little attractive, so there is that bonus. He has a teasing smile, it isn't a little creepy like his brother Cronus's is.

Despite his attitude and lack of kindness towards some people he is quite harmless. It is fun with him, sweet not harmful fun, like fishing and baking. The occasion babysitting his little cousin Damien. Though they are quite nicer to each other than most other people. Maybe that is why you stay with him, because he is filled with good intentions. Even while laying next to him on his bed, you feel safe with him. You doubt he would harm you. Besides he makes an effort to care for Damien while other disregard him and ignore. Maybe that is why he is so withdrawn?

 Then again as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions...


	8. Love is Blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi gets into an accident and gets partial sight back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neprezi, finally. Don't expect anything fun in this chapter.  
> Tavros isn't the with self esteem issues in this fanfic...

**Nepeta**

To say you were scared when they contacted you about Terezi being in the hospital was nothing compared to your actual fright. You almost passed out. Thoughts of horrible things ran through your mind faster than you could stop them. Thoughts of Terezi in a coma, of her injured beyond belief, of her... _dead_.  

But she couldn't be dead, not your justice seeking, red haired, blue eyed, easily sun burned pale, fast talking, ass kicking lover. Not your Terezi. She is much to strong for that.  She has to be. For at least your sake, you don't know what to do if she wasn't by your side. It makes you think of your times together. How she loved to wrestle. She always held your hand, even when she afraid. She was there when your father refused to accept you, after you came out. When father turned you out on the streets. The years before that when your mother's body was found after she had missing for years. Through rages, pain, suffering. When you became 6 sizes bigger because you couldn't stop eating to stop your pain. She helped you stabilize your life. Soon you went down 4 sizes, thanks her. You told her you'll never get you old figure back, she laughed and told you to come back to bed, with a twinkle in her eyes that you loved.

You called Equius as soon you heard the news. He got there in less than 10 minutes. The worst 10 minutes of your life, not knowing what happened to Terezi, if she was dead or alive. It was hard not to start sobbing. When Equius got there, you jumped in his car and sped off to the hospital. You are later surprised you guys didn't get tickets.

* * *

 

When you finally got to the hospital, you were so worried you didn't even thank Equius who drove you. You just jumped out and ran in the hospital to the front desk, managing not knock anyone over.

 The nurses try to calm you, but you mutter Terezi over and over as if it was mantra or a prayer. You almost get admitted because you're to high strung. Thankfully Equius comes and get everything straighten out, reassuring them you're not insane. Yet. When the doctor asks what are you to her you say her girlfriend, he almost tries to stop you. You are a little hurt by that, because you are Rezi have been together three years. He lets you go, because he knows he will need to checked in himself if he doesn't. If he is homophobic he can deal with it on his own time. Now you need to see Terezi. Your precious love is waiting for you. 

* * *

 

When you get to her room you notice Vriska is already there with Karkat, her sister Latula and a few others. You  notice Mittuna, Latula's boyfriend and brother of Sollux, not that he awake to notice you with his head on Latula's shoulder leaning on her. Vriska is to close Terezi for your comfort.  

You notice Terezi's eyes are darker then you when you last saw her. You want to call out to her, but you watch her touch her Vriska's shoulder as if she can she see her. You move closer and hear words of "seeing is better than I remembered"; "you are prettier than I recalled", "I hope Nep is pretty as you guys". You don't move any closer because you know she can see, and she will disappointed when she sees you.

You dark brown  skin has irregular spots, your hair isn't very long with green streaks, you are kind of fat. You back away before anyone can see you, least of all her. You are practically running out, past Equius, past the car, the bus stop. You run until you can't feel anything but the cold chill of the air and your tears that blind you. If she saw you now would she still love you? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is that Terezi used to be able to see but hit the back of her somehow and became blind.  
> So this about Terezi hitting her head again and partial sight. Truthfully I wanted to a Neprezi chapter.


	9. The Strict and The Sleazy

**Kankri**

You love Cronus, with his slicked back gelled black hair, purple eyes, ridiculously dramatic attitude. He seems to like using phrases from the 70s. You are quite fond of most of his habits. Not all of them, since some are his kink to do inappropriate things during your work hours in you office. You told Cronus exactly 234 times not to come to your work and interrupt you. Especially no PDA, discussion of personal life, and under circumstances sex of any form. He'll ask why and you will tell **why _:_**

_It is very triggering, because someone can come and see it plus it would make me a hypocrite. I have often told Miss Maryam, Porrim's sister Kanaya she must not do it with her grlfriend. Plus people can hear such things and you Cronus are very loud and often rude during intercourse.  We still need to talk our relationship and not just have sex everytime you are upset. Plus that hurts to be used just for my body. It offends me to think you are just using me for my body,  ...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah  Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah   I love you._

After you said the last thing he somehow fell over, he was bright red. You can't help but giggle. You apologize, but he is off the floor in moments hugging you. He buries his face in your neck. You open your mouth to tell him  - 

He gives you a kiss, and you can't help but melt into it. He says he understands, that he loves you too. He kisses you again then leaves.

It is only seconds after he leaves that you fall to your knees. He has that effect on you. You sigh happily. You should do work, but you are rather content on daydreaming about him. 

You don't do it for long, especially since Miss Maryam isn't allowed to do it. You understand why love is great. You are now determined to help make the Strider - English wedding amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many blahs.....might have over did it.


	10. Forced Family Bonding/Escaping From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien is forced to hang out with his brothers Mituna, Cronus, Sollux, and Eridan.  
> Isabel tries to forget about her "family".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for! (Unless you are waiting for the wedding, which will happen soon enough...)

> **Be the irritated guy who isn't Karkat**

You are Damien and you can't remember a time you were irritated. Anyway, Karkat is pretty cool in your opinion. You are pretty sure he is the only person who comes closest to understanding you. He understands heartbreak, the kind that breaks you. Only he had friends to help through it, you didn't. Even though you have a little respect for him and can tolerate him longer than most people doesn't mean you want to hang out with him. He is certainly much better than your family, especially _Cronus_. 

How are you related to Cronus again? Oh yeah, somehow your "mom" and dad had their DNA combined to make you. If someone met your biological parents they wouldn't believe it. You long stopped defending your parents, your family,yourself, it isn't as if their words hurt you anymore. Everything gets dull, lost in memory of blue and brown eyes, tanned skin, and blue black hair that ran down her back. A voice that haunts you dream, singing that cuts your heart deeply leaving scars in its wake. The dreams leave to wake you with a pain that never fades. You don't remember the dreams, you often wonder if they are nightmares or memories...

Apparently your parents think you should spend time with your siblings, all 4 of them. You hate that idea entirely but if you want peace in the future you have to endure it and not complain. You guys are to go bowling, the mall, as well watch a movie. Of course your siblings friends tag along. You already made a choice to hang around Karkat and your most tolerable brother Eridan.

This is gonna be fun. You try to resist sighing.

* * *

 

> **Be the bloody, sweaty, criminal girl**

You try to remember your name. Do you have a name, you suppose you did once. You just have to get somewhere safe and maybe you will recall you past. The good parts of your past hopefully. You should probably get rid of the gun now. But you won't , who knows when you might need it again.

You try to focus on remembering your name, how to write, how much food, spelling. You wish you paid attention to school more than ever now. You don't want dwell on your recent new found liberation, not the pools of blood coming from your so called "parents"...

The sting from the gash in your side stops any further thinking except what to do with the gun. You don't have anything to hide it in if you bring it with you. Of course going around unarmed is a terrible idea. You have several knives but you need something long range and does instant damage. You suppose you can put in the waist band of your pants and have your over coat hide it. First you flick on the safety. You don't want to get shot by yourself, that would be stupid.

You need to find a map and then you can make plans. Til then, you gotta keep your head down. This country isn't really kind to a suspicious acting pretty girl who is half black and half Mexican. If you spoke Spanish maybe you could get a little leeway. Time to put whatever thinking skills you have to use. Maybe you were a genius, that would be quite helpful.

If you could find somewhere to wash off the blood, you could probably pass as homeless. A quick way for you to go unnoticed, you hope it is as easy it sounds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Erisolsprite was the product of Mpreg, not going to address that exactly.  
> Tavris did something bad, but it was in self defense.


	11. Finding My Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh is trying to do right by Meenah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop 11 chapters!

**Rufioh**

What is worse than knowing you almost ruined two people's lives? Probably the fact that are going to have the happy ending you always wanted. You realize happy endings don't exist, but it doesn't hurt to believe they do. Your brother has one with his druggie of a boyfriend. Skater girl Latula has one with clumsy Mituna. Jake English are about to an ultimate one by marrying Dirk, they both seem so happy about it. Your exes certainly have one with other people. They are happier with other people than they ever were with you. Damara with the girl who almost crippled your brother, and she also happens to be the sister of Araena. Horuss has the happiest relationship with the most surprising of people, a certain Caliborn. These are only the ones that come from the top of your head, lots really. 

You are dating Meenah. She isn't the worst exactly, she tries you think. You know she cares, she has showed that many times. Yet, no matter what she does you always want more. You always more, more than anyone can give you. You can't stop that habit. You always want things -and people- you can't have. You even have different people on your mind besides the person you are dating. It is irritating.  

It gets disturbing , when you sleep. You might have a dream that starts with you holding Meenah in your arms. Her dark brown skin is warm, her unusual fushia colored eyes seem brighter, her long twin braids, are slightly longer. Her beauty and strengthen seem magnified. She wears her black tank top with her zodiac Pieces symbol and tight black jeans that shows her curves. She gives a teasing smile. She is everything and more. She pushes you away and tells you to chase her. You do, you catch her.

Then her skin lightens and her eyes darkens to blue. She now wears a blue dress with a black belt, and a Scorpio symbol in white on the top half. Her hair darkens to the pitch pitch black of the Serkets. You realize you dreaming of Araena when she tries to kiss you. You drop her and back away quickly.

The dream fades to black and you wake up gasping. The sun is streaming through the spaces in the curtains. Meenah is still alseep by your side. She looks younger than ever like that, You feel guilty for dreaming about her ex. She deserves better, but she says the same of you. This relationship is more a cover up for you guys' loneliness,  it is a freaking pity party. You brush hair out of her face because it would get in her eyes and mouth if you didn't, plus she always takes her down before bed anyway. 

You get, dress, and cook her breakfast. _No one wants to bad needs on an empty stomach,_ as your father used to say.

When she comes down the stairs you have packed your things, you don't say anything until she eats her breakfast.

 

* * *

 After 2 hours of bullsh*t later, with a major hit to your relationship with Meenah, you both get invited to go bowling. Cronus asks you, and you invite Meenah because she is your girlfriend. You could say bowling sounds fun, but that would be a f*cking lie. You go because she is going to bother people and you have to stop that. Sometimes you wish she would grow up. Seriously.


	12. Bittersweet Cotton Candy

**Roxy**

I think the best part of being in a relationship with Janey is knowing she won't intentionally try to make you feel bad. It is one of her best qualities, her kindness. She tells you what you need to hear.

She was there for me when I was trying to get sober. It has been 5 years since I got sober. It is nice to feel love. She was my main supporter through everything from my alcoholism to my mom's death.  She comforted and held me through those nights. She was by my side when my cat died. She helped me decorate my apartment when I moved because the mansion reminded me of the reality that my mother was really gone. She was always there. I should have confessed.

I never thought she would have in love with Jade, but those are the breaks. Of course now they are dating. Probably too late now. I can't exactly declare my love for her in front of her girlfriend. So I abandoned any thought of her, or I so I hoped.

Any interaction I have with her is fairly awkward but that is my fault. I tried to keep my longing for her hidden, I tried not to linger on her. I think I failed at times. But it gets harder time after time. Her smiles are so beautiful, her dark skin so pretty, her personality sweeter than sugar. Her blue eyes always captivate me. I'd die for her.

The days get longer every minute I think of her being with someone else. As fates or whatever made me fall in love with someone who won't return my affections. It feels as if my world is spinning. Then the doorbell rings and  I can barely keep everything together.

* * *

**Nepeta**

I find the burning in my legs to be comforting. I can't revel in it long when I heard Equ calling my name. In the spur of the moment I jump in the bushes in front of a pink house. He calls my name a few more times before jumping in his car and driving down the road calling for me. He is probably worried and the guilt deepens in my gut. It can't be good for him, especially when he isn't suppose to be stressed, orders straight from the doctor.

It is only when I'm well hidden do I remind this house belongs to Rose Lalonde's cousin Roxy. I know of her, but I haven't actually met her. I stand up and move from the bushes. Straightening out my clothes. I might as well meet her, it isn't as if I haven't made a fool of myself already. Might as well continue this train wreck of a day.

I go up the stairs to knock on the red door. It is opened by a girl with white blond hair, pink eyes and a heartbroken smile. I don't hesitate to give her the hug she needs. I hold her as she sobs on her porch with her front door wide open. I pat her back as everything pours out in her tears.  I smile when she done. She stands up and pulls me up as well. 

She invites me in. I go in, I know I shouldn't but why the hell not?


	13. Love That Exists Between You And Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus takes Kankri on a night town, after the mandatory bowling night with his brothers.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Marriage Equality, the Strider-English wedding can be anywhere. Ties more in next chapter really.

**Cronus**

You don't what is worse, being know as a disgusting playboy or having a family that hates you? You don't rightly know. At least Kankri loves you, and that is why you intend to marry him someday. You'll make it bigger and better than Strider's. Probably could best the one that Gam's planning for him and Tav. You admit you aren't exactly the most trustworthy, but you would never cheat on him like Rufioh did to both Horuss and Damara. You guess you should find a way to show him that, a date should work.

A good expert on the subject, you often heard about, would be Kanaya. The thing is, as she has said countless times, that Kanaya hates your guts. The reason is because you are disgusting paedophilic pig who hits on anything that moves. She also has the nerve to say that you might be seeing people other Kankri. LIke the fuck is up with her?! Why she even suggest such shit?

You might have been notorious for hitting on other people, you aren't a cheater or a pedophile. You aren't disgustin', even Kankri would testify to the cleanliness you have. As they say, cleanliness is next to godliness. (You are pretty sure that is the phrase.) 

Rufioh is cheater, but she doesn't say shit to or about him does she now? She gushes about him, which is bullshit of the highest kind. He even looks like the kind guy you tried to achieve to be frankly. Rufioh, tall, dark (Hispanic works for him well), and handsome (fuck he's gorgeous). He even has that bad boy appeal with dyed red mohawk. 

The real pedo would be Doc Scratch. The guy doesn't even have real degrees, just pieces of paper on the wall.

You are offended by the notion that say you don't know what a diploma is. You know what they are, you graduated from high school after. (You didn't cheat no how anyway.)

Besides you are very devoted to Kankri. He is shorter than you and cuddles with him are nice. He is your teddy bear, and you moral compass. Even you guys are fighting, you can't imagine ever breaking up. Who would you go to if you did? No one can replace all he is to you. No one. 

* * *

 

So you come with a plan to make the date the best. First you guys would bowl, then go to night church, finally bring him to your apartment and cook for him. He loves it when you cook for him. He also loves it when you it when attend church with him. But the former seems to be some kinky thing, he like then the latter. Not that you mind, as long as he will put up you; you'd do anything if that is what it would take. He often has many kinks, but you don't need to be popping boners in the middle of ring stores, especially when the cashier seems ready to call the police on you already.

Maybe you should cut down on the 70s delinquent greaser look a little bit. There is always the option of losing it altogether, you happen to Kankri more than jail anyway. 

You do have to wait in a line for the ring you already ordered. What pisses you off is how the employees stand around you like you are going to steal something, which is bullshit on the highest level. What would the point of stealing rings be? Selling that shit is hard, because to actually sell would basically cheat you out of millions. 

* * *

You make sure to get all the ingredients for spaghetti, it's Kankri's favorite. You also buy him an Angel Cake. You decide candles would be nice, but too much of an fire hazard. Soft music might be nice, besides this a night for you to spoil him. This isn't about you trying to get him to bend over, nope. You want him to feel special in all the good ways. You love him enough to reform, and only he needs to know.

Hopefully he'll say yes too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointless and cute Cronkri.  
> Next:  
> DirkJake  
> Erisol/Tavris  
> GamTav  
> DamVris and Neperzi might get repaired.  
> Bluh Bluh Bluh  
> (not necessarily in that order)


	14. As The Big Day Comes Closer The Fear Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little DirkJake. Mostly Dirk freaking out, as the big day approaches.

**Dirk**

I count the days until the wedding, and try not to lose it. It is precisely 38 days until the wedding; 38 days until I marry my beloved Jake; 38 days until we exchange rings and sign the papers that make our bond seen. I never thought I would be so scared, but look at me now. I'm a fucking nervous wreck. I guess maybe that is why Jake never leaves me alone for more than 2 hours; Striders tend to run from their problems. There is one thing I know for certain, I would never leave Jake. I'm selfish like that. Jake seems very of the fact that I'm selfish at time, and even encourages. However he is also selfish, so I guess you could say we're even on that font.

He is also the only person who sees all of me. He sees the coolkid with the insecure guy underneath, he has never belittled for that. It is the fact that he accepts all me that I love him a little more everyday. We try to stand on equal grounds always, neither is above the other. We also back each other, especially in fights. I'd like to think we would never betray each other. Our motto is _Equality and Protection,_ after all. 

I'm scared. Scared that maybe Jake won't want to go through the ceremony; that he won't show up; that he doesn't really love me. I know that isn't true, I know he loves me, it is always there. Even when he is upset with me, he always tells me he loves me. He is there when I need, and doesn't remark when I get clingy or overbearing. We cuddle all the time, because I like cuddling. After sex, when are drifting off to sleep, when we watch a movie.....

But lately I..I have these dreams. Dreams of us breaking up, of dying, of feeling like a failure. They aren't real, or so I tell myself. They may not be real but, jesus, they like they are. Dreams of a dog like human stabbing me through the heart, while I fought it would a puppet that had gone missing a long time ago. I dream of seeing an orange bird Dave, he is about the same age of Dave. I see myself wearing a purple pink silly outfit. I see myself losing my head, literally as it falls off. 

I wake up sweating, halfway crying. Usually I accidentally wake up Jake in my states of panic, he then soothes me with little pats and pulling me close. I sleep until I wake, which results with several hours of sleep I needed.  When I don't wake him up, I go to the kitchen and drink milk. Then I silently cry until the early hours in the morning, I get about about 3 hours with those incidents. Often Jake finds me like that and makes me go back to bed. He would cook me breakfast, and call work for me and to proclaim I wasn't in any state to work.

I admit I would lost without him, my darling English. 

Even when he is out late with his job, Animal Training, I think of him. His ever lively green eyes, his short slightly spiked black hair, his nicely shaded brown skin, his intoxicating personality...

I have long since accepted I sound like a lovesick stalkerish fanboy. In fact I guess I am fanboy, the biggest for my Jake. 

* * *

 

Eventually when he comes home, he seems to be in one of those rare bad moods. We watch Avatar to cheer him up. By the time the movie is over I find myself being lifted up, being carried to the bed. to When he lays me down I refuse to making little whining noises. He chuckles, and kisses my forehead. I remember he says _"Night luv"_ , before I drift back to sleep.


	15. Forced Family Bonding/Escaping From Hell pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to the end.

**Damien**

There are few things worse than a forced gathering of siblings, or more awkward. Truthfully, it was a sad attempt to get you and your brothers to bond. In fact your brothers were talking more to their friends and loves than you. Hell they probably love them more than you. You don't dwell on that because that would mean you actually think about them, that you actually care more than you do. Perhaps you do care more than you think, you don't think too much besides they are wrapped up in their own lives to talk to you when you are barely ten feet from them. Once again you are alone in your own little space.

Cronus spends the night with Kankri, after all he moved out the house already. He is here to occasionally bowl to show off more than anything else really. You guess your dad said he would pay Cronus to be here. There is only two things that motivate Cronus, money and Kankri. You suppose that is faulty, but really that is something you are used. You have long since accepted it.

Mituna was basically all over Latula who giggled and told him 'rad' stories. She was so kool. She was also pretty, and was good at obscene things you'd rather not repeat. Maybe he wasn't trying to be rude, but tell of his 4m4zing girlfriend.

Even Sollux seems content with Aradia and the others. 

You wonder where Nepeta is, however, usually by now she'd be saying hello and giving you a hug. You don't see her anywhere and that threw you in for a loop. One could say you have accepted her as the sister you never wanted but liked nonetheless. You looked around for her but she wasn't around. You admit to be confused. 

**Isabel**

After not eating for a few days, any pretense of pride leaves. You rather not, but eating out of the trash seems the best option. If you had a guitar, you could probably play it for money. Any money you had is gone due to theft and robbery. Your stuff isn't good enough to sell. A few men have given you offers, but you are quite wary and against these "favors" they want instead. You might have gotten in over you head, but you can't care less. You needed get out and so you did, no should be able to link what happened to your "parents" to you; at least not yet.

You should feel guilty, but you feel quite numb however. Everything around you is happening in slow motion, so bright, so _fuzzy..._

* * *

 

You wake up in a way too comfy bed. When you sit up, a wave of nausea hits you. You feel like you are about to throw up, but you manage to hold that down. You check your surroundings, which is a dark room with a window that lets in a little moonlight. From the little light, the room is a shade of light green. You then notice your clothes are...different. The clothes are cleaner! And much more softer, probably more expensive. You also are noticeably clean.

The thought of someone bathing you and dressing you while you are out of it, disturbs you to no end. The thought also rises questions of what else could have happened. The nausea hits you again, only stronger this time.  You don't even want to know. You wrap your arms around yourself and try to think about time less troubling than the present. You like to think it will work, but it won't. You know that to be true. 

Then the door to the room creaks open and you can't help but scared out of your mind. You might die today.

**Damien**

You have barely been at the bowl alley for a hour when you can't but wonder about Nepeta. It is at the hour and fifteen minute mark before you ask anyone about it. Mostly Karkat, because you can stand him a little bit more.

"Karkat?" He sitting between a giddy Feferi and Gamzee. Feferi is talking to Aradia and Gamzee is making out with Tavros who is in his lap. I try to ignore the giggling and kissy sounds. He looks pretty pissed and annoyed.

He looks surprised when you address but also curious. "Yes Damien?"

"Where is Nepeta?" Might as well get straight to the point. He looks a little thrown off by that. "Uhh, well, you see...."

"sHe AlL uP aNd DiSaPpEaReD!" answers an overly frustrated Gamzee. Apparently Tavros prefers not to fuck in public, big surprise.

"uH, yEAH SHE dID."says Tavros, he has a pretty thoughtful look for someone who just sucking his boyfriend's face not barely even a few minutes again.

Karkat scratches his head and hangs it. "She probably has a good reason for not being her. Why don't you hang out us?" 

"yEAH! tHAT wOULD bE cOOL!" Tavros looks way to happy, but he always way too happy.

You could refuse but you admit it would be better than being on your own. Besides your parents might leave you alone if you are seen people. Socializing. Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No third parts, but yeah.  
> I might have left Tavrisprite with a horror ending, oops.  
> Nevertheless she'll be alright.  
> As they said Faith, trust, and pixie dust. I couldn't help it.


	16. Thoughtless Actions Leaves Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this takes place on a week after Terezi was discharged from the hospital. Mostly everyone is the Captor/Ampora kids, expect for a few. Nepeta is still hiding at Roxy's during this period. So we are seeing what is going on in this situation. In case you didn't know, I added more to the chapter before this.  
> I was planning on doing this Tuesday, but I gotta learn to drive.

**Vriska**

I'm in the middle of brutal video game battle with Damara over the Playstation network, when my phone rings. 

"What" I spit.

"Vriska have you heard from Nepeta?" Terezi questions.

I don't answer because I'm still playing the game with Damara and I'm damned if I lose. I put in a few combo moves to make up for the damage that happened while I was distracted. Terezi says something, but I shh her. After I win, I pause the game and pay attention to Terezi.

"What did you say?" 

She sighs, "Have you seen Nepeta?"

"Hell no, have you called Mr. Sweaty? He'd probably know."

"I did, and he hasn't heard from her for a while."I can hear the frown in her voice."I'm worried. She didn't visit me in the hospital and that hurts. She is suppose to be my girlfriend. Now she is just AWOL. I don't know why. My calls are going straight to voice mail on her phone. And and and -"

Fuck, she's crying now.

"-I love her, and I thought she loved me! She said she did! Was she lying? Was I being played? Normally I would be indifferent, but this Nepeta. This is the girl I gave my heart to, I can't believe she would take it and smash it in little bits! If she was unhappy -"

I can't imagine Nepeta being irreponsible either. Considering Nepeta has always been the most caring of us all, also the most protective. She was a little a sister to most of us, the person who made sure we were okay after incidents. Probably of the sanest among us all. I guess it took a toll. Despite being stressed, why would she abandon her girlfriend. Especially when Rez has been in the hospital? In all fairness, there was a limit on how many people could be in the room, so she might have been turned away?

There are a lot of holes in this, I plan to have them filled in. I listen to Terezi for a few more minutes before I hang up. I can't seem to focus on the game with Damara, so I call her and log out. She says that is fine because she has to help someone anyway, which puzzles me. I never thought she was the caring type. She was after all rather cold. (Except for that one time she got drunk and started kissing people. Which is always a fun memory to bring.) I leave her to it anyway.

I call Equius after I get through with writing the questions to ask. He picks up on the first ring.

* * *

 

Once hang up the phone with him, he is crying and I'm pissed. The fact is that Nepeta could be cheating on Terezi. 

 

**Nepeta**

It has been 14 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes and 11 12 13 14 15...seconds since I have seen Terezi. I can't say I haven't thought about about her once because that would be lie. Instead, I've been holed up with Roxy as we have been watching Netflix, and eaten junk food. I have long since turned off my phone. Equius will be unbelievably upset with me the next time he sees me. Only I can't seem to care, I've gone numb.  Maybe it is the weed or whatever the shit she started smoking is.

My head feels funny but not in a good way not in a bad way either...

Ugh.

* * *

After my head clears, and I'm left groggy. Someone is pounding on Roxy's door, but she isn't fit to answer it so I do.

It turns out to be a very surprised Rose and pissed Kanaya. Once they are inside, Rose goes to check on Roxy, while Kanaya tells me off. About how worried everyone is, how upset Terezi and Equius are. How could I leave and tell anyone where am I? What kind of girlfriend/friend does such rude things? I should ashamed at myself. That that that-

 Only I'm getting quite frustatred. I've put up with this shit for years, I can't go back, I won't go back. Besides I snap at her, Terezi has Vriska! Who is pretty and perfect and not chubby and and and-

Then someone is hugging me and I'm sobbing worse than Roxy did. I end up just standing there, being comforted because I'm overly insecure and Rose tells me I should talk to Terezi instead of leaving my problems unsolved and build up.

* * *

 

After a while I set out to go talk to Terezi. We will probably end up breaking up. I can still pretend like we won't on the way there however.


	17. Drunk at 2 AM

**Tavros**

Being woken up by your phone at 2 am is not acceptable to you. You push at Gamzee's arms that are wrapped around you tightly. The attempt to loosen his arms is a failure when he just tightens them. He nuzzles his face in your neck as the phones rings buzzes again and again. It stops, and you wait; when it doesn't buzzes after the first ten minutes you try to go back to sleep. 

You are just about to drift into dreamland when the phone goes off, again. You push Gamzee off you and grab the phone ready to destroy the fucker. You hear a rustling sheets and turn to see Gamzee trying to sit up. "Tavbabe? What is going on?" He rubs his eyes. You must have woken him up. You realize you are standing a little and sit back down. You pull him to you and stroke his hair, soothing him to sleep.

"Nothing Gam, go back to sleep." You kiss his forehead as he goes to sleep, his breathing returning to the light snore of his sleep. He is so cute like that.

Your mobile buzzes again and you leave the room. You check it the messages:

**2:15 AM**

****_**Rufioh:** Tavros_

**2:16 AM**

_**Rufioh:**  Tavros you there? _

_**2:17 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros you there?_

_**2:17 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros answer me_

_**2:18 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros, i'm so drunk_

_**2:19 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros_

_**2:22 AM** _

_**Rufioh:**  Tavros_

_**2:23 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros you awake? _

_**2:25 AM** _

  _ **Rufioh:**  Tavros, are you sure you aren't awake?_

You are way too tired to deal with your brother right now. You turn off your phone and just hope no one gets into an accident. Your probably should have called his girlfriend to get him, but you don't have her number. Actually you are are glad you don't. You just hope Rufioh gets his shit together. 


	18. Judgement and Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been edited, with an alternative ending of this chapter. Plus I ready to end this series. Not really new at all. But sudden Dave.   
> I guess the chapters also kind of do relate to each other.

**Damara**

I wish everyone thought the best of me like Vriska does. Of course if they did I wouldn't have such a brilliant girl like her in my life. She is quite more amazing than she gives herself credit for, more than anyone gives her for. She has high grades. She is quite healthy, she is more athletic than me. She is more popular than I could ever hope to be. I love to listen to her stories when she visits me. It is fun when we leave to go places. Every thing is enjoyable with her. She tends to be overprotective and overbearing at times. Perhaps a little rude and mean. She doesn't mean it though. She always has good intentions in the end. 

That is where our similarities end though. I could never put up fronts nor be always looking out for people. I refuse to believe there to be good in some people. Maybe her, always her, only her. I suppose she is my weakness. 

I smile as I remember when we went to that water park. We were so soaked by the end of it. It was so much fun though. I miss doing things like that.  She has to get through the last year of high school now. Then there are her siblings to consider... They are actually cute, sweet children. Their aren't anything like Aradia for one they will actual to directions and don't destroy kitchens. Sugar causes the usual bouts of extreme hyper-ness but that is to be expected. 

If anything it seems our time together is getting cut into because of responsibilities. Not that I would accept it for our relationship to end because of limited time, that wouldn't reasonable excuse. Her smile is probably the only reason I'm so civil to people now. I don't need to think about but the fact she is happy to be with me. In fact I still have ambitions to accomplish and promises to do, and all those secrets to take to my grave...

In the end what they don't know can't hurt them, it isn't as if they could prove I did it either. Then again, pride causes misfortune or some shit like that. I wonder why I'm stalling outside of the room I put the girl, then I remember how tired and hurt she looked when I found her. She reminded me of Vriska. Only not as confident or ready. She wasn't as tough as Vriska and that is why I helped her. I only hesitate for a second before going in on my second time. 

* * *

**Karkat**

I'm at Kanaya's stor , trying on the suit when I start getting second thought. It isn't my wedding, but how rude would it be if I didn't show up? (At some point I started giving fucks.) Plus it isn't as if I have my calendar full or anything. It's scary how I can hear Sollux snickering at that last thought. I wonder if anyone would notice if I didn't show when Kanaya sticks with a needle. 

"Ow! Kanaya What The Fuck?!!!" I screech. I look at the place she basically _stabbed_ with the needle. 

"I apologize Karkat, but I couldn't get your attention by doing anything else." She doesn't look sorry. If anything she looks...smug? "May I ask what were you thinking about?"

I can feel myself blushing, which is stupid. I don't say anything and she resumes tending to my clothes.The silence turns deafening when neither of us knows what to say. Then Dave bursts in the store breathless never mind the fact the store has a closed sign and a **LOCKED DOOR**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to end with twenty something chapters so the end is close.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dave**

Being chased for teasing my brother about his upcoming wedding isn't how I planned my Saturday. You would think that after being engaged to the love of your life and the wedding coming soon would make a guy cool enough to handle a joke about said love leaving him (for a few hours). Not Bro, nope guy is insane, certified Strider crazy. In fact I'm half convinced if he catches me my tombstone is going to say:

**_Don't joke about his fiance leaving or you crazy brother will kill you._ **

Probably not, but hell am I gonna stick around and find out. I find myself along a familiar street and it kicks where i am when I see Kanaya's shop. I don't hesitate to lock pick the store and hide inside.  I find myself dashing toward the back discovering Kanaya and Karkat are already inside. Karkat looks amazing in a suit that is a little too big for him I can't help but admire but not to long because Bro will be here soon. I wave my hand and hide into the pile of fabric she has laying around. I feel like they are going to say something, but then I hear Bro's voice. "WHERE IS HE?!" So I jump and hide in the insanely large pile of clothes instead of behind the counter that holds the register because that would be predictable.

"The fuck?" Karkat's voice. 

"Dirk," Kanaya's voice. "Why are you and Dave running through my shop?" 

"He's a little shit who is running from responsibility." is Bro's answer. Which is a stupid answer, because what am I supposed to be responsible for for?

He sighs, "Dave I know you are in the big pile of clothes so you might as well come out." I panic because how did he know?! I get out anyway because cool guys own up to being caught. 

Bro cracks his knuckles and I get the fight or flight instinct. Kanaya makes a indigent sound and I choose flight almost getting chipped by Bro's right hook. 

 

**Tavros**

The best thing about playing games with Gamzee is that he doesn't get mad no matter how many times he loses. It does get tiring after a while considering how little effort he puts into it. He does better with board games and card games surprising people because they never imagined him being smart. He is, really smart that is. He often kisses me first before playing. Something about good luck, but it might because I told him not to pull me in his lap all the time. He seems quite content with me leaning on him or us cuddling. He likes cuddling quite a lot. 

Since somehow everyone got together Christmas, we had another plan to get all of us together on New Years. It was a nice idea though Gamzee seems to have objections to it because he and Dave had a another falling out. They always have a falling out. I sigh and turn around in Gamzee's arms until we are face to face. Moves to kiss but I push his face back because I things to say and I want him to listen.

"Gamzee, wait." I push his arms from around me. The arms move because he doesn't want me to feel trap.

"Yes, Tavbabe?" He has a slight question on his face along with the love and the wonder always there. It makes me feel warm inside as it always does. 

I look away blushing, "Gam we should totally dress up when we go to the New Years Party." He whines, and buries his face in my neck. I don't hear what he mumbles.

"What?"

"Okay Tavbabe, what do you want to cosplay as?" I can't hold back my squeal, and he chuckles and rolls on top of me. "Tav, you are so motherfucking sexy." The rest of the morning was wasted or filled with fun times depending on your definition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm trying not to half ass the remaining chapters, but this story should be finished next year. It will end with a wedding. I will write about the Christmas and New Year's parts later, maybe a spin off to this so nothing gets left unresolved.  
> Happy New Years! See you guys in 2016!


	20. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to put up this this chapter, here it is. I feel like shit so it might not be great as usual. It is shorter than i intended but here it is.  
> There are mentions of abuse, so be wary.

**Damien**

I got roped into helping Vriska with her younger siblings when Sollux bailed. I was angry at him, but resigned into doing the task. Besides, the kids aren't bad. If asked to, they won't move around as much. Sometimes I think it is sad that they aren’t really wild and just so obedient. Even I was wild compared to them. Then again, I had a semi loving family and just an older sibling who takes care of us all.

We are at Dave and Busters. We being Veronica, her siblings, Damara, the girl Damara brought with her who is really familiar and me. Jacion and Jordan are basically crowding me, while Jaymon is trying the jump rope machine game. (He is doing really good on it too, I’m a little jealous.) I tried to get the other two to play a game while Veronica is flirting with her girlfriend but they wouldn’t go. The nameless (to me) girl is looking down at her hands not really saying anything, she is sitting across from me on the booth. I clear my throat hoping to catch her attention. She doesn't look up. I clear my throat again, really loudly. I feel like an asshole when she looks up startled. _Way to go Damien, scare the poor lady why don’t you._ The smack to the back of my head means I also interrupted Veronica’s and Damara’s “conversation”, aka dirty talking.

I lift my head to peek at the girl who is looking at Jordan. The girl’s dark brown skin seems shine under the fluorescent lights.  Her long blue streaked black hair is curly and threatening to come out of the ponytail knot she has it in. Her dark blue and brown eyes seem like they would be nice to stare into…

Someone whistles and I look away. A large tanned hand slams down on my shoulder frightening me, I jump and let out an undignified noise on accident. Cronus (as it most likely is) just laughs. His smaller and more sensitive boyfriend starts lecturing him on rude and triggering that action was. I tune them out and glance at the girl. She pays us no mind as she listens to the kids, who warmed up to her quickly, talk about places they want to go. Jacion is sitting in the inside of the booth next to her. Jordan is sitting in her lap, while Jaymon who wandered back at some point stands outside the booth. She still looks so beautiful, I really don’t know who she is though. She laughs at something they say, and it is like the world lights up. I think I make a noise or something because she glances me. She give me a tentative smile and turns back to the children.

For the first time in my life I think I have a crush. I don’t how deep I’ve fallen but I don’t want to know. I find it almost ironically that I would have a crush, it isn’t the whole feeling of wanting to I don’t know exactly. It was spark, but the world didn’t get brighter. She seemed to though. I looked down and didn’t look at her once by the end of the night.

When Veronica went to gather her little dwarfs they didn’t want to part from Isabel...Then something came back to me, as I watched her slide into Damara’s red convertible. As they drove off, I remembered an Isabel who was basically my whole world then she left.

She always seemed to have bruises then. The bruises scared me, she wouldn’t let me tell anyone though. I never knew the full extend of the abuse. I try not to wonder how she ended up with Damara. It isn’t my business after all. I wonder if she still likes roses.

Being grabbed drags me out of my thoughts. I get my head rubbed by Cronus while his boyfriend looks on with disapproval, or so I assume. Cronus, Kankri and I load into his van and go home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the fucking end! Like Homestuck this ends!  
> (Sorry it's rushed but it needs closure.)

**Omniscient**

Dirk and Jake's wedding arrivals and ends without a hitch. Their orange and green,respectively, tuxes match and complement the other one's. They tie the knot leaving everyone in attendance in some stage of teary eyes. The wind blows through occasionally bringing with the petals of surrounding flowers. Squeals of distracted children or blinded attendees (Terezi just grunts) sound out at random points. Most people just hope the vows go quickly, as they came for the food while others are delighted or jealous. No one can be more overjoyed as the uniting couple. At some point it rains close to the wedding and the rain blew toward them seem to enhance in their atmosphere in a picture taken.  There is laughing and excitement, many are waiting for the speeches. 

Dave goes first as his is the brother of one of the grooms, he loosens the tie on his red tux, already nervous. He starts out with the happy parts of his childhood with Dirk, glossing over the less than stable parts. He goes on about how glad he was when Dirk asked him to the best man or at least one of them. He goes on and on about Dirk's less than stellar moments, irriating those like Damara who can't remember why she is here. He finally wraps on the note of true love being the greatest feeling and can't help wanting to feel it with a pointed look at Karkat who looks away. 

The next person to go is the other best man in blue, Tavros who rolls up to the front of room already more visibly nervous than Dave was. A nod of encouragement from Gamzee, has him feeling better as he launches into his first meeting of jake. He recalls first being jealous of Jake's natural charm, then alright with being lured to the accepting side. He looks more relaxed as he tells of some misadventures he and Jake got into. He ends the speech with a favorite memory of him hanging out with Jake that is about them being knights at a RP con. He looks surprised when the clapping starts, shyly and quicky moving back to his seat next to Gamzee who hugs him and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. 

 One more guest steps up, Roxy who looks pretty in her bright pink dress, a gentle smile gracing her features as she prepares to a speech of a lifetime. She tells of how happy she was of the couple when they announced their engagement. She talked about how in love they are and their projections were both the worst and the best. She mentioned their faults, their dreams, and wished them the best on their new stage of life. Ended her speech with the long awaited glass raising, hers filled with apple juice. Considering she was the last one with a speech ,everyone waiting for the food claps and whoops.

As soon as the food is brought, it is  almost devoured before the classic cake scene is played out again for old times' sake. Jake cuts the cak and Dirk smooshes it in his face before having it smooshed back in his. Jake makes sure not to look as he throws the bouquet in the awating crowd. Giggling as he races Dirk to their ride, they drive off into the sun. 

 

The thrown bouquet lands in Damara's hands, she plays it cool, at first. Soon enough, she gets frustrated with backhanded comments and literally it back into throws up in the air.

Kanaya is the second to catch, she wiggles an eyebrow at Rose, who gets one asks Kanaya who she wants tie the knot soon soon, Kanaya tears up and says yes. She loses it when Rose brings out the ring, and she repeats yes over and over as Rose slips it over her finger. Roxy gazes upon the scene with bright eyes, happy for her sister and a little sad to know she'll be moving on. 

In the background Nepeta whoops, and kisses Terezi who nuzzles into her. Gamzee is quite content with leaning on Tavros who blows his face into the hanky Gamzee always has handy. And to say Karkat isn't crying the most would be a lie. Eridan holds hands with his girlfriend who decided to stick with him a little longer and Vriska is taking this time as a sign to drip into the champagne. 

 

It was a good day, that everyone recalls later in life but it was the first of many good days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this and especially those who have waiting for the end!


End file.
